The present invention makes use of those natural acoustical and optical effects that produce in a human brain the psycho-physical sense of spatial comprehension, size and depth perception, i.e. the sense of actually being present at the observed scene.
The stereo audio effect is based on the difference in time in perceiving certain sounds in one ear relative to the other ear, permitting the hearer to determinate the direction or origin of the sound. Each ear hears the same sound, but one of them perceives the sound a little earlier than the other. Differences of 1/10,000 of a second are detected.
The stereo video effect is based on the dislocation of a certain object projected to the background by each eye, permitting the viewer to determine the distance of that object from the eye. Each eye sees the same object, but from a different angle.
The present invention uses these audio and video stereo effects in combination with a chromatic superposition that permits image amplification for obtaining panoramic viewing in either monochrome or color of stereo television programs in order to simulate one's sense of actual presence.
Television studios are now broadcasting three-dimensional television programs (hereinafter referred to as 3DTV), which programming includes both stereo audio combined with three-dimensional video. Typically, such programs are produced through the use of two microphones placed at a distance from one another, and two video cameras placed a distance from one another, for producing stereo audio and stereo video signals, respectively. The two audio components are typically designated as the right and left component, respectively, and are transmitted over separate frequencies, whereas the two video components are typically transmitted over the same frequency, with each of the stereo video components being separated from one another by intermittence or picture by picture. Each of the alternately and successively transmitted pictures (usually 625 or 525 lines) is preceded by a conventional signal for identifying it as the right or left picture, relative to a viewer.
Although the typical stereo video transmission is obtained via alternately transmitted video components as indicated above, the intermittency of the two components does not cause a perceptible blinking to a viewer, because of the persistence of the phosphorescence of the television screen that maintains the image for a period of time overcoming the human eye's inertia. However, the human ear does not have the analogous inertia of the human eye, making it necessary to transmit the two stereo audio components over different frequencies, in typical applications.
The present inventor is aware of a number of known 3DTV systems. In some of these systems, the two audio components are reproduced via associated loudspeakers placed on each side of the television receiver, in a manner similar to FM stereo radio receivers, and in other ones, earphones are directly positioned over each corresponding ear. Referring to the video components, in one of these systems, the right side video signal is reproduced in a green color on the cathode ray tube or video screen, whereas the left image is projected on the screen in red. The two images then appear superimposed on the viewing screen. A viewer must wear eyeglasses with red filter lenses for the right eye and green filter lenses for the left eye, to insure that each eye only receives its associated color component, for causing a three-dimensional image to be produced in the brain of the viewer, who perceives a black and white scene (monochrome viewing).
In a second known stereo television system, more complicated eyeglasses are required. The eyeglasses include layers of glass liquids, that is, liquid crystal means, for gating the left and right video signals to the left and right eyes, respectively synchronized with the intermittent left/right image component simultaneously projected on a screen, for producing a three-dimension television effect. The second system permits 3DTV reception in color.
A third system that the present inventor believes is still under development is based on holographic technology. Laser rays are utilized in the latest holographic systems for producing a three-dimensional video effect without the requirement for special glasses to be worn by a viewer.
A fourth system, shown in Glass U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,849, issued on Jan. 12, 1982, entitled "Stereoscopic Video System" shows a 3DTV system in which the viewer wears a headset. The system includes a VHF television receiver for receiving one monoscopic television image, and a UHF television receiver for receiving a second monoscopic image, each for presentation on miniature cathode ray tubes, located at a remote place. Fiber optic cables are coupled to the face of the cathode ray tubes via an optical system at one end of the cable, and at the other end of the cable another optical system couples the fiber optic cable to right and left eyepieces, respectively, for presenting the images to the right and left eyes of a viewer. Another cable conducts stereophonic audio signals to right and left earphones incorporated in the headset. A field of view of about 60 degrees is provided for each eye to permit each eye to see the entire image on its associated fiber optic bundle. Several other prior art systems also use a headset similar to the fourth one, with a pair of mini CRT's or LCD's mounted in the eyeshield, with their associated optical means. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,117; 4,636,866; 4,559,555; and 2,955,156).
The fourth of the above prior 3DTV systems allows for individualization of viewing, in that in the other prior systems each viewer in a room sees and hears the same program. Furthermore, in the three first named prior art systems, a user perceives not only the screen picture and its associated sound, but also perceives surrounding objects and the sound of the habitat, which disturbs the user's identification with the transmitted scene being viewed. In the fourth prior art system this "video and audio noise" is suppressed, thereby restoring a user's liberty to take place commodiously, without the necessity to look constantly at a screen as he is forced to do in the first three prior art systems.
Furthermore, the first and third prior art systems do not allow color pictures, only monochrome ones. The fourth system has additional disadvantages such as poor image resolution (limited by the number of color points or pixels, by the number of optic fibers in the bundle), which impedes image amplification for panoramic viewing, and creates a constant risk of image distortion by bending the optic cable. Further, note that some of these prior stereo vision systems for recording of TV programs require simultaneously two recorder units, one for each channel. This is possible with common home facilities, but not the replay of recorded programs, for it is substantially impossible to bring and maintain two tape players in phase, and maintain them in phase one to the other in home facilities, i.e. these systems do not allow home recording and replay of TV programs at home.
Also, none of the prior 3DTV systems is capable of producing a true panoramic effect. As a result, the viewer does not perceive himself or herself to be "inside" the scene being viewed.